Trésor
by Madame Croa
Summary: Au travers des trous creusés dans le masque pelucheux, il voyait le petit garçon l'observer avec des yeux brillants. Ce regard-là, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. [OS sur les pensées d'un Numemon avant, pendant, et après sa digivolution en Monzaemon – contexte tiré du jeu Digimon World]


Les événements parvenus sur l'île faisaient perdre aux Digimons une bonne partie de leur mémoire. Néanmoins, il fallait savoir que, même en temps de paix, celle-ci n'était jamais infaillible. Les enfants humains, eux-mêmes, engrangeait quelques souvenirs qui ne s'effaçaient jamais, mais on avait de la difficulté à se souvenir complètement de ces années-là une fois l'adolescence passée. Le pauvre Numemon était donc autant capable de se souvenir avec précision de l'époque où il n'était qu'un bébé, que d'espérer pouvoir tuer rapidement un rival, avec la... spécificité de ses attaques.

Il se souvenait pourtant de quelque chose en particulier : à l'époque, son dresseur et ami ne lui lançait jamais ce regard-là.

Bien sûr, son destin n'avait pas été de se digivolver ainsi, à la base. Celui qu'il suivait partout et pour qui il se surpassait dans le terrain d'entraînement recherchait parfois certains Digimons particuliers – un Greymon, un Mamemon, pour ne citer que certains exemples. Mais jamais il n'avait été question de le faire suivre cette voie-là, et le champion avait bien remarqué la lueur de déception dans le regard de l'enfant, quand son corps était devenu aussi gluant que de la gelée.  
C'était cela dit moins effarant que de se transformer en Sukamon – le sacro-saint pot de chambre l'en préserve... mais le niveau, malheureusement, n'était pas plus haut, et Numemon s'en rendait bien compte à chaque instant. Quand il combattait et se prenait un nombre incalculable de coups, quand il tentait d'avancer le plus vite qu'il pouvait et ne tenait pourtant jamais la cadence... mais surtout, quand le petit garçon baissait les épaules d'un air fatigué en le regardant, ou même rebutait à lui donner de quoi manger. Sans doute était-il furieux de gaspiller ses précieux gigots pour nourrir cette perte de temps qui traînait derrière lui.

C'était parfaitement compréhensible aux yeux de la perte de temps en question. Ce qui était triste, si l'on y pensait bien.

Le Numemon n'avait que faire de toutes les difficultés qu'il avait à se mouvoir, de quoi il avait l'air, quelle odeur il dégageait. Ce qu'il supportait moins, c'était de ne pas pouvoir apporter plus au petit humain qui avait tant fait pour lui.  
Le digimon qui aurait aimé tant offrir à ce petit enfant, qui aurait tant aimé alourdir le lourd fardeau du sort de l'île qui était posé sur ces petites épaules, enrobées de leur éternelle doudoune jaune et des bretelles du cartable écarlate... ce digimon-là se révélait n'avoir pas grand-chose à offrir, et supportait cette constatation en silence.

Néanmoins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à un certain jour, un jour où l'enfant entendit parler de Ludobourg.

Cette étrange ville remplie de cubes colorés semblait avoir été un élément déclencheur pour le petit homme, qui se mit à donner régulièrement à manger au Numemon, à l'entraîner sans excès, à l'attendre sagement pendant les combats sans l'obliger à fuir et donc à perdre l'honneur dans cette si lâche défaite. Mais surtout, le Digimon retrouva dans ces grands yeux un éclat qui semblait disparu - du moins jusqu'à ce que le tas de gelée rende son dernier souffle, et ne laisse à son dresseur qu'un vaste choix de résurrections sphériques et abritées sous des coquilles colorées.  
Cet éclat perdura, alors que Birdramon les déposait à l'endroit le plus proche de cette étrange cité, et qu'ils entraient dans un bâtiment aux allures grotesques.  
Et ce fut à cet instant-là que Numemon vit le Costume.  
C'était la première fois que la créature voyait cet étrange enchevêtrement de fil et de tissu blanc et doré, mais il eut tout de suite cette impression si particulière, comme si ce jouet vide était un ami de longue date, disparu depuis des années. Sagement posé sur un fauteuil moelleux, le Costume était si mou qu'il glissa de son siège au moment où ils s'approchèrent. Néanmoins, Numemon sut parfaitement ce qu'il fallait en faire. Plus précisément, il sut qu'il avait toujours su ce qui se passerait, lorsque lui et le gamin tomberaient sur cette relique pelucheuse et un peu poussiéreuse, qui inspirait à la fois de la sympathie et une certaine appréhension.

L'affaire fut ainsi vite réglée. Son corps semi-liquide se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la fermeture éclair, derrière le dos de l'ours, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Numemon ne se sentait plus perdu, en proie aux conflits d'un avenir incertain.  
Ce corps était là pour lui, et rien que pour lui. Il avait toujours été là pour un Numemon, et certainement pas un autre type de Digimon – car aucun autre n'aurait pu se glisser dans le Costume, pas même un Metalgreymon ou un Mamemon. Et cette dernière pensée procura à la créature une bouffée d'euphorie et de fierté, qui fut immédiatement renforcée par une étrange sensation : au fur et à mesure que son corps s'adaptait et coulait dans les membres et le torse du Costume, une impression de puissance le submergeait et l'envahissait. Il devenait un Ultime, dont la force augmentait de minute en minute. Il était à l'aube d'un destin qu'il n'aurait même pas osé imaginer dans ses rêves.  
Finalement, ils ne firent qu'un. Et quand le Digimon entrevit enfin l'extérieur à travers les yeux du Costume, ce fut pour y voir sa meilleure récompense.  
L'enfant – que son partenaire surpassait maintenant de trois bonnes têtes – lui apparaissait et était obligé de relever son visage pour le regarder en face. La pitié, la fatigue et la frustration disparurent définitivement de son regard, pour laisser place à cet éclat désormais bien visible, illuminant de fierté et de joie les iris sombres du petit garçon.

C'était le Costume qu'il voyait et qui lui procurait autant de joie, mais sous le Costume, se cachait toujours un Numemon qui devait être le plus heureux des prisonniers. Entouré de cette épaisse couche de puissance, il était pour l'enfant le plus précieux des trésors.

* * *

 **OS évidemment inspiré de mes longues heures de jeu passées sur Digimon World... et un petit hommage en souvenir de tout les Numemons qui nous ont fait rager à leur digivolution. :P**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et désolé pour les éventuelles fautes et/ou incohérences qui auraient pu passer ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous voulez, ça me ferait plaisir !**  
 **A la prochaine, peut-être ;) !**


End file.
